Coincidences'
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: one shots about all the awkward situations Hiruma and Mamori may get themselfs into. more ppl should start writing HiruMamo again so why not start with me. I hope my fics will get more writers to start up again :)
1. Shock

Hello this is a collection of oneshots dedicated to Hiruma and Mamori with diffrent themes and sometimes the same ones for both of them.

**Theme one shock.**

Mamori stretched out her arms and all the tense muscles in her back. It was the morning after the death march and the Vegas morning sun was filtering into her hotel room. She still smelt like sweat and dust, having not had a shower the evening before. Ah, a shower, now that was a good idea. Mamori went to the on sweet and shrugged out of her clothes. She switched the shower on and a blast of hot water erupted into the cubical. Steam started to fog up the glass. Mamori stepped into the blessed warm tendrils.

A full twenty minutes later she emerged from the steam, a towel wrapped around her body. Oh how nice it felt to be clean and not covered in dust. Mamori's blue eyes glittered with new found energy. She was just unwrapping the towel from herself, when her room door was abruptly opened, causing her to jump and unfortunately drop her towel. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, and hesitantly turned to look over her shoulder. Who was it? Suzuna?

No. Mamori froze, for in the doorway stood none other than Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma had the door knob in one hand and a note book min the other. He seemed to be giving her instructions on some game plays. But she wasn't listening. For the moment Hiruma's eyes were trained on the note book in hand. Should she pick up her towel or would doing so draw his gaze? Too late, Hiruma lifted his eyes and was met with sight of blue eyes and uncovered skin. Frozen in place, he blinked once, twice, three times. Then turned and left closing the door behind him.

Mamori breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone down with as little pain as possible; she bent over and grabbed her towel from the floor.

On the other hand, on the other side of the door, Hiruma stood with his back pressed against the wood.

"Fuck!" He muttered "Fucking manager." Hiruma looked down at his crotch. "Fuck!" He spat.

I just love the idea that this would happen to them.


	2. Like Brother Like Sister

Here is more HIRUMAMO!

Like Brother Like Sister

* * *

Hiruma walked past the University of Tokyo, he was on his way back to college from the store. He saw from the corner of his eye, the girl's American football team practicing. Hiruma stopped by the chain link fence. The players were running like their lives depended on it. A devilish smile spread over Hiruma's lips, for standing at the benches beside the field was the tallest of girl's, she had black hair coloured with streaks of blond and it all when out in different directions. She had eyes that narrowed to thin slits when scrutinising people and ears that came to points at the tips and the lobes were pierced with three hoops, but to top off her appearance was an AK-47 slung over her shoulder.

Hiruma could hear her yelling all the way from where he stood.

"Move you fucking shit heads!" she made her point known by shooting at them with her gun. A boy came running up to her and they talked about something, moments later Hiruma heard the boy shout.

"Hiruma-san, stop shooting at them!" she girly regarded him for a moment then ignored him.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori came running up behind him "who is that?" Hiruma clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, that would be my Onee-san." Hiruma said turning away from the football field. Mamori was about to ask him what he meant, but the answer came sooner than the question, as she was interrupted by a very loud.

"YA-HA!" coming from the football field. A shiver when up her spine. Oh that's what he meant.

"THER ARE TWO OF YOU!" Mamori screeched in disbelief and her reply was Hiruma's laughter.

"Kekekekekek!"

* * *

The end. Hope you like. There should be more people writing Hirumamo fics! PLEASE I WANT TO READ MORE!


	3. Pain

Pain

The door to the clubhouse was flung open, as a very drenched Mamori emerged from the downpour outside. Hiruma looked up from his laptop and laughed at the sight of her standing in soaking wet clothes.

"Don't laugh Hiruma-kun." She snapped at the smirking quarterback. Her nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold and with an indignant look on her face Mamori sloshed her way over to the shower room. Hiruma fixed his gaze on her and watched as she hung up her jacket to dry and closed the door to the showers. He heard the latch lock behind her. Hiruma gave a sly smile before he blew a bubble then went back to work on his laptop.

After about ten minutes Mamori finished with the shower, she felt much warmer now because of it and silently thanked Hiruma for having the shower block built. She was about to pull back the curtain when she realized something and froze: she didn't have a towel and now she had to ask the Devil himself to get her one.

Hiruma heard the shower stop after a few minutes and all was quiet, save for Hiruma's typing. But soon Mamori's shy voice came from the other side of the locked door.

"Um, Hiruma-kun?"

"What is it Fucking Manager?" Hiruma wasn't that interested at first but then she said with an audible blush in her voice.

"C-can you get me a towel?" Hiruma stopped his typing, a moment later he smiled with a hint of evil.

"And why should I do that Fucking manager?" he chuckled.

"Hiruma-kun!" she sounded angry now but that was all the more fun for Hiruma. But after a few moments of hearing her huff and puff at him from behind the door he gave in.

"Ke, fine," Hiruma would have fun with this another time "But you have to open the door." He said with a smile, maybe he could have fun now. The last thing Hiruma had said made Mamori flush with anger and in a rage she wrenched open the shower curtain forgetting about the raised edge on the floor to stop water from spilling. Her toes taught on the edge and she over balanced, slipping on the wet floor. Hiruma was stood just outside the door with a towel in his hand, when he heard the shower curtain roughly drawn back. He smiled but what her heard next, the loud slap and snap on the tiles, made his smile falter "Oi Fucking manager , what happened?" there was no reply "Hey!" still nothing. He pressed his ear to the metal door; he could make out whimpering and slight sobbing.

"Help!" Mamori's voice sounded strained. Hiruma didn't think twice as he kicked down the door, breaking the lock and bending the metal, it swung open on its hinges. He dashed inside. Mamori was in a heap on the floor with one of her legs held close; her eyes were clenched shut, her lips a thin line, her face was covered in pain. Hiruma almost blushed at the sight of her naked body, almost. He rushed to Mamori and covered her with the towel so she was a bit more modest. he then looked at the leg she was holding, he could see that it was broken.

"Shit!" he spat. An ambulance would take too long to get there, so it was time to call in a favour, so to speak. So he got out his phone and put it on speed dial, when it was answered he yelled into it. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Mamori shivered as Hiruma slowly slipped his arms under her body and lifted her up. He carried her carefully in his arms holding her close to his chest. She bit down on her lip with the pain that the movement caused and she passed out.

Hiruma was sat beside her bed in the hospital room, she looked so pale. Mamori's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Hiruma looking down at her with, was it worry in the eyes.

"Hey." She croaked out.

"Hey." He replied.

"Thank you Hiruma-kun." She said.

"No problem Fucking manager." He said.

* * *

**Yay I got another oneshot out! sorry for the wait. do not be afraid to write a reveiw go on you know you want to write one ;)**


	4. Stiffness

**Stiffness**

* * *

Mamori walked into the wizards' club room one morning to find Hiruma sat in his usual place with his hands typing away on the keys of his laptop, his feet propped up on the table.

"Good morning Hiruma-kun." Said Mamori, as she set her bag down beside his feet. Hiruma grunted in reply to her statement. Mamori went on with cleaning the club room, then when she was done, sat down with Hiruma to go over plays. With his coffee in her hand.

Hiruma took his coffee and slowly sipped at it. Mamori couldn't help but notice how slow he was moving his arms today, it was much slower than usual. Every now and then he would place his hand on one of his shoulders or the back of his neck and give it a small squeeze or rub. Soon his constant fidgeting started to irritate Mamori, so when Hiruma rubbed his shoulder for the umpteenth time, Mamori snapped.

"Hiruma-kun what is wrong with your shoulders?" she narrowed her gaze at him. hiruma clicked his tongue, annoyed at her for noticing. He snapped his hand back to his laptop. "Hiruma-kun what is wrong?" Mamori pressed.

"Fucking mother hen, I'm fine, so fuck off." Hiruma snarled. Mamori was not however in the mood to back down.

"Do you have pain in your shoulders?" she asked pushing back her chair to fetch the first aid kit. Hiruma clicked his tongue again.

"No fucking manager I do not have pain in my shoulders," Hiruma saw her get the small green box down from a shelf "Put that fucking thing back!" Mamori gave him a hard glare before putting it back on the shelf.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori placed her hands on her hips. Hiruma mumbled something under his breath "What was that?" she said. Hiruma's frown deepened.

"Stiff muscles." He said louder this time so Mamori heard. She let out a long sigh, glad that was all it was.

"Let me see." She said walking up behind him laying her hands down on his shoulders.

"Fuck no." he snapped, swatting her hands away.

"Hiruma-kun I know what I'm doing."she huffed, trying to put her hands back but be brushed them away swiftly.

"Hiruma-kun let me-," Hiruma cut her off.

"Fuck no," he said again. She tried again "Fuck off!"

"Honestly, Hiruma-kun," Mamori pressed her lips together. After a moment of doing nothing Mamori pounced on Hiruma when his guard was down. She grabbed his shoulders firmly with her hands and before Hiruma could push her away again, she squeezed and rotated her thumbs, pressing lightly. Hiruma unwillingly let out a soft hum and slumped forwards. "Wow you do have stiff muscles." Mamori mused aloud.

"Fuck off manager-umm." The rest of what he was going to say was lost as Mamori moved her fingers again.

"You like this don't you?" Mamori said with an evil smile of her own. Now she had a way to get him to shut up.

"Fu-umm." No Hiruma was stopped once again by her hands.

"Oh and Hiruma-kun this will be our little secret." She whispered next to his ear. An evil smile appeared on his sharp features and he let out a hum of contentment as her hands worked their magic.

Now Agon was no stranger to the sound of moaning, but when he heard it coming from the club house, it made goose bumps run up his skin, so he turned around and quickly walked the other way.

"There all done." Mamori said patting Hiruma's back and admiring her work.

"Fucking manager." Hiruma said narrowing his eyes at her over his shoulder.

"Now what, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori couldn't quite believe that he was still being ungrateful.

"Do the rest of my back." He all but ordered, pulling his shirt over his head. Mamori blushed slightly at the sight of his bare skin but rolled up her sleeves accepting the challenge in his voice. That afternoon Hiruma had never felt so good. People shied away from the evil smile he; the devil had on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**do not be afraid to write a review cos I know ya wanna;)**


	5. No Choice

**No choice**

* * *

Today was a rainy day, on the first day of the Devil Bats field trip, and much like the weather things were not going quite as planned.

The day had started off fine with the team training from hell, until it started to rain in the late afternoon. Mamori was running along just behind Hiruma, holding her clip board above her head. Hiruma was dashing along with his CQB-S rifle in his hands and heavy bag slung over his shoulder.

The rain was hammering it down, it sloshed with each hurried step they took, it dripped into their eyes, it trailed down their backs and necks with icy fingers and made their hands go numb. Hiruma wasn't running at full speed so that he would not loose Mamori in the thick down pour, but he made it seem like he was _not_ doing this by staying ahead of her by a fare few paces. After having bolted down the roads for ten minutes, they came to the hotel they were all staying at. It was not long until the rest of the Devil Bats came splashing into the hotels' lobby.

"You are all to fucking slow, damn Brats!" Hiruma shouted, aiming his rifle at the pore drenched team, who lay panting on the red carpet. Mamori was ringing out some of the water from her red shirt.

"Hiruma-kun, it's not their fault that they didn't know where the hotel was. It is our first night here after all." She said stepping between him and his targets. Hiruma clicked his tongue with annoyance, resting his weapon back on his shoulder. Mamori breathed a sigh of relief. Musashi observed the scene with an amused glint in his eyes, when an idea popped into his mind and his own small scheming smile appeared on his lips.

"I will go book the rooms." Musashi said striding over to the book-in desk. When he came back he handed out keys to everyone then started to get them all to their respective rooms.

"Um, Musashi-kun, you didn't give me a key," Mamori tried to get his attention, but failed. So she tried once more but his focus was elsewhere. And soon everyone had dashed into their roomsto get dry and warm. Mamori stood alone in the lobby "Um." She just stood there stunned. What was she going to do?

"Fucking manager, what are you doing still standing there?" Hiruma asked. Mamori swivled round to look at him.

"Musashi-kun didn't give me a room key." She sounded and looked like a lost puppy. Hiruma looked down at the key in his hand, and then at the book in desk that was now no longer attended by anyone, there was a sign saying _fully_ _booked._

"Fucking old man," Hiruma muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall to his room "Looks like you're with me, Fucking manager." He said over his shoulder.

"What!" Mamori exclaimed "There is no way I'm going in the same room as you!" A cold shiver went up her spine, she was wet and _very_ cold "Wait for me Hiruma-kun!" She ran after him. They came to Hiruma's room door; it was the last on the row and quite possibly the biggest room. Mamori tried to rub some warmth back into her arms. When the door was open they saw that the inside was very large with a shower room. But very soon a very big problem presented itself to both Hiruma and Mamori; there was only one bed, a double, but only one.

"Fucking worry about that later." Hiruma said just as Mamori was about to say something. After somewhat of an argument Hiruma took the first shower, Mamori had gone all mother hen on him and insisted that he should go before her. When he was done he came out with a towel draped round his neck. The steam pooled out and fogged up the mirror on the bedside table.

"Now get in that fucking shower Fucking manager." He snapped out like an order when he saw Mamori sat in the desk chair with arms wrapped around her chest. She glared at him for his swearing, but she got a towel and went for her shower. She stayed in the hot water for a long time. She was curtain that she would have turned into an icicle if she had been sat waiting in the room any longer, ridicules yes, but it was how she felt. Mamori turned off the water and dried herself with a large soft white towel. She opened the door when she was dressed and looked at the double bed. Hiruma was led face down on it; his soft deep breathing said that he was fast asleep. Mamori smiled at the sight. She looked for another place to sleep but came up empty, apart from the floor and she had no wish to sleep there, so she plucked up her courage. She slowly pulled back the covers and slid into the bad next to Hiruma, pulling the covers over herself. Mamori thought about it, but couldn't see the problem since he was on top of the covers and she was under them. Just as Mamori was about to drift into sleep she heard.

"You had better not snore, Fucking manager," Hiruma said in a voice deep with sleep "Or I will have no choice but to kick you out."

"No choice?" Mamori inquired sleepily.

"No choice." Hiruma confirmed.

"Then the same goes for you, Hiruma-kun." Mamori said with a smile.

"I would expect no less." Hiruma replied and his own devilish smile spread over his lips. A moment later Mamori whispered.

"Goodnight, Hiruma-kun."

"Yeah, night, Fucking manager" He grumbled back, soon after they fell asleep. Despite what people might think Hiruma and Mamori got along quite well when they were alone.

* * *

**Hey fellow readers and writers I hope you liked this one and a very big thank you to all of you who reveiwed. it means a lot to me. do leave a review and sorry if Hiruma comes over as a bit OC I did my best.**


	6. Secret

**Secret**

* * *

Hiruma came barging into the empty club house. He was covered in so much sweat that it looked like he had ben out in the rain from the way his jersey was sticking to him.

Hiruma dumped his bag into his locker, and took long strides to the shower room for a well needed wash.

Mamori slid the club house door open gently and closed it behind her. She placed her bag on the table and began to sort things that were needed for the next match against Sena. Sena had grown so much and he was now a very strong opponent.

Hiruma ruffled his hair with a towel, his seemingly gravity resistant hair now hung damp and limp about his head. He wrapped another towel round his hips and went to get his clean clothes from his locker in the other room. As Hiruma opened the door Mamori snapped her head up to see who it was. Hiruma stood there frozen in time and space, as he stared into Mamori's unblinking blue eyes. Mamori kept her eyes on Hiruma's face. after a long moment she broke eye contact and went back to her papers. A light blush was slowly making its way up into her let the smirk show on his lips.

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He commented, walking over to his locker to grab his clothes.

"I have never seen a man in that level of undress before." Mamori said glaring at the papers.

"What, you've never seen a guy in his fucking under pants before?" He scoffed, pulling his clean shirt over his head.

"No I have not." Mamori said defensively, glaring even harder at the papers on the table.

"You need to get laid, Fucking manager." Hirumare replied gruffly. Mamori ground down on her teeth and nearly snapped the pencil she was holding, but than a idea came to her mind.

"If anyone needed to get laid then it would be you Hiruma-kun." She stated. Hiruma choked on his own spit when she said that.

"H-how would you fucking know!" He snapped. Mamori shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh," Mamori drew the word out "I get it you're still a virgin," she glanced back at him. Hiruma was still in silent shock. Was she for real? "Don't worry your secret is safe with Me." she gave him a mischievous smile then went back to her work.

"Fucking manager." Hiruma grumbled, though he had to admit, she _did_ hit the nail on the head with that one.

* * *

**A very short one just to get me back into the hang of writing again. Oh and if any of you have a question about what time this was set in, it was when they are in college and after the Devil Bats. if you have further questions you whould wish to ask me then leave a review or pm me. Tell me what you think write a review just for me, go on :)**


	7. Hair!

**Sorry for the wait but Im back for now so here you go!**

* * *

**Hair!**

* * *

Mamori Anezaki a girl with no faults, a kind nature, beautiful body and face, but her hair; her luscious long brown hair that swayed with her every move. Yes she was the embodiment of perfection. Mamori would get complements wherever she went and since going to college she got more than ever, because of her long hair. The only reason she _had_ grown it for was the fact that she could not be bothered to get it cut again.

As Mamori sat doing paper work in the clubhouse this beautiful hair of hers kept falling in her eyes and getting in the way of her writing,_ it_ had been rather annoying for the past month. She pushed it behind her ears once more but it didn't stay there, soon it was back to being in her eyes. The clubhouse door was opened with a loud slam, and Hiruma came in with a very evil smile on his face.

"Oi Fucking manager!" he called. Mamori was so irritated by her hair that she snapped at him.

"WHAT!" she yelled, getting to her feet and shoving her hair over her shoulder yet again. Her sudden outburst had taken Hiruma by surprise and he just stood there. Hair fell into Mamori's face, "Right _that's_ it, I'm done with this!" Mamori glared at the offending hair and grabbed her bag; she stormed out of the door bumping into Hiruma with her shoulder as she passed. Hiruma didn't quite know what to do now, so after a moment he went to work on his laptop.

Mamori stood outside of the first hairdressers she came across, which just so happened to be a barber's. She adjusted her gag's strap on her shoulder then pushed open the class door.

"How can I help you?" A kind looking man in his early forties asked, walking up to Mamori.

"A cut and blow-dry please," she said brushing hair from her eyes. The man laughed.

"I can see _why_!" he said, "Come with me, this way," he seated her in a chair to have her hair washed.

"Thank you," Mamori said sitting down.

Mamori walked out of the barber's with a new found spring in her step. She strode along the college hallways, eyes followed her, and mouths hung open. The clubhouse door slid open gently and Hiruma knew who it was instantly from the sound.

"Fucking manager, what took you-," he was cut short. There stood Mamori, bag in hand and hair, that was shorter that his own, "What the fuck is that?!" he snapped, gesturing to her hair.

"This is a Pixie cut. You like it?" she said turning her head from side to side.

"Just help me with this Fucking manager," Hiruma said going back to his laptop. She sighed, sitting down next to him and got to work. Hiruma sneaked a glance at her from the corner of his eye. She had a beautiful neck that was no longer hidden by long hair that got in the way. So yes he did like the new hair cut, he liked it very much.

* * *

**Please leave a review my fellow readers and writers and guests!**


	8. Sleep

**HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT LEAVE A REVIEW THEY HELP ME TO WRITE.**

* * *

**Sleep**

* * *

Mamori anxiously looked at her watch, and then glanced down the road. Their coach was not late, yet. The sun was at the highest point and beat down on them hard with its heat. The rest of the wizards were sat on the pavement trying, mostly failing, not to die from the sweltering heat. Mamori squinted at the horizon and slowly relief washed over her as the coach rolled into view. It squeaked to a stop just to her right. She wiped a strand of hair back from her sweaty forehead, calling to the others that the coach was there. They all lined up and trudged into the air-conditioned vehicle, piling into their respective seats.

Mamori plonked herself down into the seat next to Hiruma's. Hiruma spared her a glance then went back to typing on his laptop. Mamori pulled out her note pad, and started to scribble down information from the previous match, before she forgot certain details. About an hour into the journey, Hiruma had finished what he was doing on the laptop and stuffed it back into his bag; he folded his arms and tilted his head back on the headrest. Mamori continued to write, pausing every now and then to think, then write some more.

A few minutes passed before Mamori felt a heavy weight settle on her left shoulder, she almost jumped. She looked to her left and saw a mass of spiky, bleach, blonde hair. Hiruma had fallen asleep at some point and now his head was using her shoulder as a pillow. Mamori's expression softened with a small smile, and she gently moved his head into a better place on her shoulder. She stared at his face for a moment, it looked so calm and at peace, his breathing was even and his lips were slightly parted. Mamori hesitantly lifted her hand and lightly touched his cheek with the back of her index finger. She sighed, with a shake of her head, and went back to work on her notes. The weight of Hiruma's head resting on her shoulder was relaxing, and she soon found that her eyes kept dropping from the page, getting harder and harder to keep them open. Soon she gave in and stopped her writing, leaning her head back then let sleep drag her into oblivion. Once she was asleep her head lolled to the side coming to a rest atop Hiruma's.

Hiruma awoke to find that he had a very stiff neck, but when he tried to move his head something was stopping his movements. He tried again and succeeded in extracting his head from underneath what had, at first, prevented him from doing so. Mamori's head flopped into his shoulder. He looked down, blinking the sleep from his eyes quickly, raising a brow in amusement. There was the manager sleeping soundly. The sight of her flickering eye lids and slow breathing was, well, interesting. Hiruma clicked his tongue, not with annoyance but for lack of what to do. He stared out of the window to his left, watching to scenery go whizzing by. He felt Mamori shift slightly beside him.

"Fucking Manager," he muttered, but there was no weight to his words as he lifted his arm up and draped into around her shoulders. He glanced back at her, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.


	9. Sleepless Night

**Yo! Sorry for the wait, I had intended to get this up sooner. Thanks so much for the reviews from the guests and thanks for the reviews all together!**

* * *

**Sleepless night**

The players for the Wizards all noticed it, but didn't ask; they feared for what might happen to them.

His slouch, the dark circles under his eyes, his distant expression; he was tired and all could see it.

Hiruma slammed open the clubhouse door and collapsed into a chair. He rested his head against the cool, surface of the table. Damn that Fucking Manager. His current condition was all her fault; she had kept him up all night asking for more and more and… more… His eyes drifted shut and his tired mind won the battle for sleep

Mamori had a glow emitting from her skin; and no she had not been dropped in something radioactive. She was just in a very good mood. She practically skipped into the clubhouse that morning; where she found Hiruma passed out, head on the table. Mamori blushed a little when she looked at him. Maybe she had gone_ too_ over the top last night, but it had been fun.

She quietly went about her normal routine, and tried not to disturb Hiruma from his rest.

The night before.

The inhabitants of Hiruma's flat where were being very, very loud, at three in the morning.

"Ah come on! Do it! Yes! YES!"

Mamori punched her fist into the air as she jumped up from the sofa. Hiruma sat there in stunned shock, staring at TV screen, XBOX remote forgotten in his hands. She had beaten him, _she _had beaten _him! _The Fucking Manger had beaten him at his own game!

Mamori was hopping from foot to foot, doing a victory dace of her own making.

"The Fuck?" Hiruma gasped. Mamori grinned at him, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped dancing.

"You want to go again, Hiruma-kun?" she asked teasingly.

"Fuck yeah, I'm not going to lose to you!" he snapped. And so they played again and again and again, but not once did Hiruma beat her, even though it was her first time playing the game.

Present.

Hiruma looked through sleepy vision and saw Mamori cleaning the clubhouse. She was an interesting one. He was glad he got her to be the Devil Bats manager all those years ago. And now in their final year at the university, they were closer then they had ever been.

* * *

**There you go. Write a review on your way out.**


	10. Unexpected

Wow, it has been a long time and I am so sorry for that, but my life has been really shit ATM. So I decided to type this up, while I have a few minutes to take my mind off things. I hope that you like it so please leave a review, or as for a request, yes I do take those. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Wait a sec just let me double check... Nope Hiruma is not mine though I might wish him to be. The only thing I own is this wee plot and an hyperactive imagination.

* * *

Mamori lay sprawled out amongst the sheets of football plays on the bed. She had a pencil tapping a page in her right hand as she thought, double checking everything that she had written. Tucked behind her right ear was a red pen she used to underline things she wanted to go over with the demon quarterback. Absently she started tapping her feet on the pillows at the head of the bed.  
Hiruma cocked a brow at the feet tapping next to his shoulder. He was leaning back against the headboard with his laptop propped up against his knees. He stopped typing stretched out his bare feet ruffling a few papers out of the organised mess that surrounded the room's second occupant. She didn't even notice. He raised both eyebrows. It was going to take a bit more then?  
Mamori's feet stopped tapping as she furiously scribbled something down on a sheet of paper then reached over his stretched out feet as if they weren't there, and snagged another sheet she examined closely then made a quick note.  
Hiruma was starting to get bored. And his favourite past time sounded like a nice way to entertain himself. Time for annoying the Fucking Manager. He moved his foot and nudged her with his toes. She didn't even react. So she was playing it that way? Fine by him. He blew a big bobble with his gum and popped it. Still fucking nothing. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
In all the years that they had been practically stuck to the hip, he knew what got on her nerves. And it just wasn't working. He cracked a smile and put his laptop on the bedside table. From under the bed he pulled out a glock and started to dissemble it for cleaning. He didn't put a cloth down just the way she hated. Still nothing. What on earth was she looking at? Never mind that now, he would finished cleaning his handgun then peep over her shoulder.  
Mamori was at Hiruma's student flat going over new plays and old ones and she stumbled over a play which gave her pause. She remembered the match with painful clarity. Hiruma's broken arm and the pain on his pale face. She had to close her eyes then glance over her shoulder. He was there healthy as the devil. No broken limbs. God was she glad that she had followed him to Saikyodai. He would be living off instant meals and coffee if she wasn't there to visit her close friend everyday and cook him a proper meal.  
Looking at him now she was filled with a fondness only a few felt for the devil incarnate. He was cleaning his glock, without a cloth to protect the bed sheet, She noted with annoyence. She sighed and let a smile twitch at her lips before looking back at the mass of plays on paper once again.  
Hiruma heard the sigh, his ear twitched and he looked up to see The Angel Mother Hen. She was still looking at the papers, but he could have sworn that she had just glanced at him. Curiosity quipped, he lay the pieces of his gun down on the bedside table. On all fours he crawled over her and peeped at what she was staring at. She jumped and glanced at him then looked back down once she saw his blank expression. He saw the play and knew what was going through her mind. He clicked his tongue again and rolled onto his back next to her.  
"Hiruma!" She protested as he crumpled pieces of paper underneath him. He cocked a brow at her and stared at her from the corner of his eye. She had cut her hair again after letting it grow. He proffered it shorter. It suited her personality better than the long hair had. And she had constantly complained about it getting in the way. He smiled, remembering how she had swatted at it for about two days before storming off to get it cut.  
He had hidden his smile when he saw her come back with a new spring in her step.

Without fully knowing what he was doing, Hiruma reached out a hand and ran it through her auburn locks. She stopped what she was doing and watched him with a questioning gaze. She didn't pull away. Which he was strangely thankful for. He frowned at this and pulled his hand away. Propping himself up on one elbow so that he could look at her better. Something knotted in his belly and he frowned even more at it. What was this feeling?

Mamori raised a brow at Hiruma. He was acting very strange today. "Hiruma?" She asked, "is something bothering you-"  
Hiruma leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers, stopping her question immediately. He drew back slowly and looked into her eyes. Mamori was frozen; unprepared for what just happened to have any kind of reaction at all. So she just stared back at him blankly. If it had been anyone else they would not have noticed the way his jaw tensed; he was uncomfortable. Hiruma got a defeated look in his eye and stared to pull away thinking that he had royally fucked up. That's that friendship blown out the fucking water. He thought.  
Mamori didn't know what to do. She hated the look of defeat which had just flashed in his eyes. So she did the only thing she could think of; her hand shot out, grabbing the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. His eyes widened with shock, then he grinned against the kiss, letting what happened next happen.

Mamori was the one to pull away and Hiruma let her. This was a play he needed to go just right. It took all of his self control not to leap on her. His breathing was heavier and faster then normal. And who could blame him?  
When Hiruma had started to pull away, Mamori acted on her gut instinct, and the end result was worth it. Judging from the rapid pulse she could see in his neck. "Well that was...'unexpected'," she muttered looking deep into his green eyes. His eyes lit up with the grin that spread over his lips. It was a different grin, pleased with a hint of mischief.  
"Fucking telling me," he chuckled. She smiled and smacked his arm for swearing. He raised a mock, irritated brow at her and she stared laughing, she wasn't sure why, but had just happened was so entirely 'unexpected'; her brain had no other reaction other than to laugh. She rolled onto her back, clutching her belly as she let herself go, lauging so loud that Hiruma expected to get noise complaints from the university students above him. His grin widened and he soon was cackling right along with her.  
Once she was relatively calm, Mamori rolled onto her side and looked at Hiruma's profile. He was all sharp angles, from his ears to his chin. She reached out and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. He turned his head to face her. Her blue eyes locking him in a strong gaze. She shuffled over, not caring about the sheets of paper anymore, and planted a gentle kiss on his jaw.  
"I would not mind if it happened again," she said gently with a faint smile.  
Hiruma studied her for a few seconds before crashing their lips together again. This time it was going past the clumsy beginning, instead turning almost desperate with the growing hunger in the pits of their belly's.  
"Mamori," Hiruma whispered under his breath when he pulled back for air.  
"Shut up and fucking kiss me," she grinned pulling him back down.  
More and more of the unexpected was happening. Hiruma using her first name, but right now she couldn't give a damn. And how many years had Hiruma been trying to get her to curse? Well, now he could think of a few, 'other' ways to do that.

* * *

SO was it good? Was it bad? Drop me a message or a request and I will love to write it up :)


End file.
